Marry Your Daughter
by butterflygurl2468
Summary: What happens when Eli goes to ask Randall, Clare's dad, for Clare's hand in marriage? Well just read this and find out. Based off the song 'Marry Your Daughter'. I hope you guys like it! Sorry the summary sucks! :


Marry Your Daughter

* * *

><p><strong>Sir, I'm a bit nervous<br>**

**About being here today  
><strong>

**Still not real sure what I'm going to say  
><strong>

**So bare with me please  
><strong>

**If I take up too much of your time.  
><strong>

**See in this box is a ring for your oldest.  
><strong>

**She's my everything and all that I know is  
><strong>

**it would be such a relief if I knew that we were on the same side  
><strong>

**Cause very soon I'm hoping that I... **

Eli Goldsworthy looked at the condo his girlfriend of five years father was staying at. He knew her father didn't like him all that much, but he was going to try and ask for her hand from him anyway.

He was so nervous as he rang the doorbell and waited for an answer. It didn't help any that he was taking a real long time in answering the door. Right then he figured he could run away, but that wouldn't prove himself man enough for Clare.

Finally, someone answered the door.

"Hi, Eli what are you here for? Clare is out shopping with mom today." Casey, the youngest of the five kids, answered as she saw Eli.

"I'm not here for Clare, and I know where she is. I'm here to see your dad. Is he home by any chance?" Eli asks and the little girl nodded her head.

"Yes, he is. Let me get him. You can come on in. DADDY, SOMEONE WANTS YOU!" The little girl screamed into the house while he laughed.

Clare had four brothers and sisters. Of all of them she was the oldest. That was, till her parents divorced and each got remarried. She now had two new step brothers by her mom and two new step sisters by her dad.

Of her siblings there was her at nineteen, her brother Liam at sixteen, her sister Abby at thirteen, her youngest brother Tyler at ten, and then Casey at age six.

Her parents couldn't take it once Casey was born and divorced. Making hard on the little girl to know what a true family is. He and Clare were always taking her and doing things with her to keep her mind off it.

Just then Randall came down stairs and saw Eli. "Casey why don't you go to your room? I think Eli needs to talk big guy stuff." He said and the little girl sighed.

"Okay Daddy, just don't talk to long. Clare may not like it if you steal Eli from her." She said with a little giggle. He smiled at his youngest.

"Yes ma'am." He said then turned to Eli once she was gone. "So what drags you here? I know it's not your week for Casey, any other reason?"

"Yes sir. You see, I'd like to change something about Clare but I need your permission before I can do that." He said putting it in the best way he could.

"What's that boy?" He asks looking at Eli. Eli took in a deep breath before he answered.

"Her last name if I can sir." He said and Randall gave him a funny look, but had a teary eyed look all the same. He took in a deep breath too.

**Can marry your daughter**

**And make her my wife**

**I want her to be the only girl that I love for the rest of my life**

**And give her the best of me 'til the day that I die, yeah**

**I'm gonna marry your princess**

**And make her my queen**

**She'll be the most beautiful bride that I've ever seen**

**I can't wait to smile**

**When she walks down the aisle**

**On the arm of her father**

**On the day that I marry your daughter**

"Son, I'm going to let you have her but you have to promise to be there for her whenever she needs it no matter what. That's my oldest daughter and little girl no matter how old she is. I don't want to see her hurt." Randall said and Eli smiled.

"I wouldn't be able to hurt her even if I wanted to. She is my one and only. Nothing can change that." He said and the father smiled at him.

"Just please be good to her. That's all I ask. Oh, and can I see the ring?" He asks and Eli smiled.

"Sure, you may not like it, but if I had got her a real ring she wouldn't talk to me for days." He said as he showed him his old skull ring that Clare had always liked. Randall nodded in approval.

"I don't like it, but I know every time she would come home she'd always talk about how she wanted that for her ring. If it makes my little girl happy, then I'm all for it." He said and was still crying. "One day, Eli, when you have kids and get that little girl in your arms, you'll understand why it's so hard to give them away."

"I can only imagine Sir. It's hard enough on me just watching Casey grow up like that. I've known her since she was about one. I can't imagine what it'd be like with my actual daughter." Eli said shaking his head. Randall laughed.

"When you get there come back and see me then. It's still hard to believe my oldest daughter is getting married." He said while shaking his head. "Where have the years gone by?"

"She hasn't said yes yet, so you may not even have to worry." Eli said thinking that Clare would be bored with him by now.

"Trust me she will say yes. If she doesn't then, I don't know what I'll do. You're the best guy I've seen her with." He said then smiled. "And you've managed to not cheat on her even with her purity ring. I know how you teenage boys get. To be honest, you've proven to me what a man you can be." He said and Eli smiled.

"Thank you, sir."

**She's been here every step**

**Since the day that we met **

**(I'm scared to death to think of what would happen if she ever left)**

**So don't you ever worry about me ever treating her bad**

**I've got most of my vows done so far**

**(So bring on the better or worse)**

**And 'til death do us part**

**There's no doubt in my mind**

**It's time**

**I'm ready to start**

**I swear to you with all of my heart…**

"_Hey what's wrong?" Eli ask as he seen Clare crying at school. He was in eleventh grade and new to the school, while she was in her second year of high school there. She was in the tenth grade. "Clare you need to talk to me. What's wrong?"_

"_They're divorcing. How did I not see this coming? Oh my god what are the little one's going to do? How are they going to take it? Casey is only one. She won't ever get to grow up in a normal family. And Tyler is only four, with Liam being eleven and Abby being nine. How, am I, supposed to explain this to them?"_

"_Whoa, whoa, and whoa. Stop, rewind, and play." He told the emotional girl in front of him. She sighed, calmed down, and started to explain._

"_Mom and dad had been fighting a lot. They finally sat me down and explained that they were getting a divorce but hadn't told the younger kids yet. Eli, how am I going to explain this when they start asking me questions?" She ask him and he honestly didn't know. His parents had never once had a fight in front of him or his twin brothers. _

"_I don't know how to answer that, but you'll get through it. Besides, it's not your place to explain it all. It's your parents place. You have nothing to worry about." He told her and she sighed. "When do I get to meet your family, by the way? We've been going out for two months and I've yet to meet anybody." He told her getting a laugh that he loved to hear._

"_How about you come over today after school? That's when everything is actually normal." She said with a smile and he nodded his head. Just then the bell rang, and before either of them could go he bent down and gave her a kiss on the lips. "That was a nice surprise." She mumbled and as he walked by smacked him on the butt._

"_That was a very nice surprise." He told her wiggling his eyebrows up and down making her laugh. "Don't get to feisty on me." He yelled and ran off. She was standing there just rolling her eyes. _

_**. . . . . . .**_

"_Mom, I'm home and I brought a friend." Clare screamed through the house. Helen came out of the kitchen._

"_Ah, I've wondered where Ali has been for a while." She said and Clare blushed while Eli just smirked and rolled his eyes. He couldn't stand her friend with a passion. "And you're not Ali. I am so sorry. Clare, it's been a while since you brought a guy home." Mrs. Edwards told her daughter. She just blushed._

"_Mom this is Eli Goldsworthy, Eli this is my mom." Clare said pointing to each one._

"_Hello Mrs. Edwards it's nice to finally meet you. I've waited about three months before I could finally talk her in to letting me meet her family." Eli said as Clare just blushed more._

"_You get mad when I bring them home. You end up liking them and then I find something wrong with them. I like this one, a lot actually, and don't think he's going anywhere for a while." She told her mom and she smiled._

"_Well, you guys come on in." She said and they ran up to Clare's room._

"_Tyler why are you in here with Casey in your lap?" _

"_She was crying at your door and Mom just ignored her. We come in here and she stop." Tyler said in his little four year old way. Clare picked up Casey and she snuggled up to Clare slowly going to sleep._

"_It's about her nap time. I'll be right back Eli. Let me just put her down." Clare said and went to the room and that Casey had all to herself. _

"_Who are you?" Tyler asks eying Eli up and down. Eli just stood there not really knowing what to expect._

"_I'm Eli Goldsworthy. I'm your sister's boyfriend." He said sticking his hand out._

"_LIAM!" Tyler screamed at the top of his lungs heading for the room he shared with his brother. He stepped in the door. "Clare has a new boyfriend and this one is kind of scary. Can we scare him away too?" Liam got up and went up to Eli._

"_So you decided to go out with my sister?" Liam asks as he went up to Eli. He just shook his head. "Too bad for you we don't like to share her. She's the only stable thing in our lives and you aren't taking that away." Liam said and Eli stood there shocked._

"_What are you talking about?" Eli asks looking at him funny._

"_She does everything in the house except make the money and pays the bills. She cooks, cleans, helps us with homework, and everything else a grown up with kids does." Liam said with Tyler nodding his head. "So you can't take her from us."_

"_Guys quiet trying to scare Eli. The other boyfriends I didn't care for, but this one is different. So go back to your room and get your homework done. Tyler you just go play." Clare said coming in. They left and Eli gave her a funny look. "Sorry about that. They're always scaring boys away." She said and Eli just laughed._

"_That's okay I'd be the same way. Your family is just interesting." He said and she laughed._

"_You haven't even met Abby yet." And after meeting Abby Eli could see why Clare loved her family, but hated them at the same time._

"Oh my gosh, I do remember that." Clare said laughing at the memory. "You were scared of Abby for a week. And Casey took up to you like nothing flat. My favorite memory was meeting your twin brothers." She told him and he smiled.

"That one was something wasn't it?" Eli asks and she smiled at the memory.

"Yup it was something. It's hard to believe to this day he got with Abby. I couldn't imagine Abby, who's very talkative with a wild imagination, is going out with shy stay to himself Danny." Clare said smiling at that fact. "They are the cutest couple ever."

"Next to us, of course, right." Eli said winking at Clare and she smiled at him.

"Yup, but that's beside the point." Clare said with a smirk and Eli had to laugh at how cute it looked on her. Better than it did on him, anyway.

**I'm gonna marry your daughter**

**And make her my wife**

**I want her to be the only girl that I love for the rest of my life**

**And give her the best of me 'til the day that I die, yeah**

**I'm gonna marry your princess**

**And make her my queen**

**She'll be the most beautiful bride that I've ever seen**

**I can't wait to smile**

**As she walks down the aisle**

**On the arm of her father**

**On the day that I marry your daughter**

"You know I remember a lot about what you use to tell me when we were in high school." Eli said with a smirk and she smiled.

"Oh, really?" She ask him and he nodded his head. "Like what?" She ask him and he smiled.

"Like how you like to be kissed on the neck instead of the lips." He told her kissing her there while she moaned in pleasure. "Or how, no matter how many favorite colors you have, you'll always love the color purple." He said nodding at her purple shirt and head band. "Most importantly I remember how you said you've always wanted to just be having a normal night when the guy popped the question. You've also told me, many times, how you want it to be with me skull ring." He told her and started to get on one knee nervous as hell.

"You d-d-di-didn't." She said and he smiled still on the one knee.

"Will you, Clare Diane Edwards, marry me, Elijah Andrew Goldsworthy?" He asks and she smiled the biggest smile he'd ever seen on her. She was crying bucket loads of water. He just hoped they were good tears.

"Yes, yes, yes, YES! A million times yes!" She screamed out and he smiled putting the ring on her left hand where her purity ring is. He smiled knowing before long she wouldn't need that ring anymore and he planned on giving that to his oldest daughter.

"I love you." He whispered in to her ear as they just kept watching the movie. She would always smile at the ring every five minutes.

"I can't believe my wished came true." She said and he gave her a curious look.

"What dream?" He ask her and she smiled.

"To be able to marry you, of course. I've wanted to ever since I saw you at the park one day in eighth grade reading my favorite book. At the time not you exactly, but someone who liked that book just as much as I did. Look at us now. Sitting here and fixing to get married." She said with a big smile.

"You wanna know something funny?" He ask her and she looked at him.

"What?" She ask him curious.

"I remember that day and seeing you. I remember thinking how I would love to just talk to that girl sitting alone reading her poetry book. You had taken your little siblings to play at the park." He told her and she smiled. How she loved these moments.

**The first time I saw her**

**I swear I knew that I'd say I do**

"Daddy, have you always loved Mommy or was it forced?" Bella ask her father. Eli just sat there and smiled. He loved talking to his six year old daughter because she was really smart.

"I've always loved your mother. Ever since I first laid eyes on her, back in ninth grade." Eli said and she gave him a confused look.

"You and Mommy didn't meet till eleventh and tenth grade though." She said and Eli laughed at how well his daughter listened.

"That's because we saw each other before hand. We just didn't really talk to each other till then." Clare said coming in with a little baby new born in her hands.

"Oh, and it was love at first sight? You weren't forced to love each other like some people?" She asks and Clare nodded.

"Yup it was love at first sight." She said looking at Eli trying not to wake up the baby.

"Then how come I'm forced to love my brothers? All they do is be mean to me. Michael is the worst." She said crossing her arms and fuming about her six year old twin brother. Clare laughed. "It isn't funny mommy. He gets Andrew doing it too." She said and Eli just smiled at his oldest daughter. He turned and then smiled at his newest daughter added to his children.

"Don't worry sweetie. We will get own to your brother in the morning. Goodnight and don't forget that we love you." Clare said and bent down giving her daughter a kiss while Eli had the baby. She then took the baby and let Eli say goodnight.

"I love you baby girl. Have sweet dreams." Eli said and Bella just smiled.

"Daddy I'm not your baby girl anymore. I'm your big girl. And I love you too." She said and fell asleep those few words breaking Eli's heart into pieces.

"You'll always be Daddies baby." Eli whispered to his daughter as he walked out of her room. Clare smiled and let him spend some time with Ella, before she put her back down.

He really couldn't be happier with his family. They were the best things to happen to him.

**I'm gonna marry your daughter**

**And make her my wife**

**I want her to be the only girl that I love for the rest of my life**

**And give her the best of me 'till the day that I die**

**I'm gonna marry your princess**

**And make her my queen**

**She'll be the most beautiful bride that I've ever seen**

**I can't wait to smile**

**As she walks down the aisle**

**On the arm of her father**

**On the day that I marry your daughter**

* * *

><p><em>I'm back with another one-shot! :) When I heard this song I seriously cried! Its just so beautiful! If you haven't heard it yet you need to go look it up and listen to it! I forgot who it was by!<em>

_Now, don't hate me! I know the story doesn't match up with the lyrics much so I'm sorry! It just came to my head and by the time I noticed I had done written over two thousand words and didn't feel like going back to fix it! :( I know, I know, I'm just to freaking lazy for my own good, well get over it! :P_

_So, tell me what you think about it! :) I didn't like the ending much, but I don't think anybody who writes stories on here ever does like there endings! And if there are any mistakes in here then I'm sorry! I didn't really read this before posting because, again, I'm to lazy to do that! _

_Welp, I hope you enjoyed it! I've got to go cause I"m too tired! We had stupid test today from first to third period, and you don't really care, which means I'm just rambling on again! :(_

_Welp, bye for now! :)_**  
><strong>


End file.
